


If My Heart Was A House

by HallowedNight



Series: Blood and Clay (Nux-Centric Oneshots) [6]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: (I'm so bad with the fluff right now), Character/Culture Study, Cuddling, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallowedNight/pseuds/HallowedNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nux was completely exhausted. Utterly, totally spent; he could feel it in his bones. Though…that might just be the soreness from the night before. He couldn’t truthfully tell."</p>
            </blockquote>





	If My Heart Was A House

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a prize for [irlnux](http://irlnux.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, who wanted to see threesome cuddles~ 
> 
> Omf I loved writing this, these dorks just...ug. Anyway, the title is based on the song If My Heart Was a House, by Owl City. Great song, so listen to it~ 
> 
> Enjoy the fluff!

Nux was completely exhausted. Utterly, totally spent; he could feel it in his bones. Though…that might just be the soreness from the night before. He couldn’t truthfully tell.

Groaning loudly, he shifted to the side and frowned when he was blocked by a solid wall of flesh. It was daytime, at least. He could feel the warmth against his cheeks even as he pressed his face into the mattress beneath him.

Wait…mattress? Ignoring the pain as his muscles screamed against the motion, Nux pushed himself into a sitting position and forced his gritty eyes open. Of course they had ended up in Doof’s room. The musician himself was sprawled halfway off the mattress, snoring stridently and drooling down his face. His onesie was bunched around his waist, held in place by a belt clamped around his thin hips. 

At the noise and movement, Slit, who had been lying on his stomach, raised his head to gaze blearily up at Nux.

“Wha’ happened last night?” the lancer grumbled, letting his head flop heavily back to the mattress. The motion was enough to tip Doof’s center of gravity a little too far off the bed, and he slid to the floor, spluttering indignantly. 

“Wha’the fuck?! Who’the f- Oh.”

Nux snorted as Doof relaxed, feeling his way back to the mattress and collapsing against Slit’s side. “This is really fuckin’ uncomfy,” the musician complained.  
“That ain’t a word,” Nux chided, slumping onto his stomach and shoving himself between the other two Boys. They had apparently forgotten to close the skylights the night before; thankfully, there hadn’t been any wind. He didn’t fancy trying to recover from the aftermath of a nightrave covered in sand. As it were, he was perfectly happy just sleeping off his hangover, Slit and Doof’s bare chests pressed against his back. 

“Nuts, move yer arse.” Slit ruined the moment by jabbing his elbow into Nux’s side. The taller Boy retaliated by shoving his lancer as hard as possible, sending him tumbling off the mattress. “You piece’a shit…” Slit’s mumbles quieted into aggrieved moans as he crawled back to the bed and pushed himself under Nux’s arm. “Head ‘urts.”

“Same,” Nux agreed, maneuvering onto his side to hold Slit against his chest. Nux secretly liked when the lancer was like this. He’d never let his driver cuddle him when he was in good form, so the taller Boy took full advantage and rested his chin on the top of Slit’s head, humming contentedly. Grunting irritably, Slit threw one arm over Nux’s waist, only relaxing completely when Nux started rubbing hard circles into his shoulders. 

“Y’all are fuckin’ disgusting,” Doof muttered from behind Nux’s back; he moved to stand, but was dragged back to the bed by Slit, who grabbed the musician’s belt and pulled him between the two taller Boys. “Oh, I hate you _so much_ right now,” Doof sighed, wriggling into a better position between Nux and Slit’s chests. The three were soon entwined comfortably, the taller Boy’s heads both resting on one of Doof’s upper arms, the musician’s long fingers tracing light designs on their heads, occasionally dipping down to their ears and cheekbones.

Several hours later, Nux jerked awake once again, this time to Slit grinding his hips against his driver’s thigh in his sleep. Rolling his eyes, Nux pushed Slit off the mattress and clambered off himself, stretching languidly as Slit grumbled himself into wakefulness. He felt much better this time around, though he was still nursing a dull headache that spiked when he squinted at the open skylights. It was passed noon, but that was okay; no one really had duties the day after a nightrave, except for Pups training to be proper War Boys. 

“Why the fuck did’ya do that?” Slit moaned, standing much less gracefully than Nux had.

“‘Cause you was gonna bust a nut on me if I didn’t.” Nux grinned wickedly, ignoring Slit’s protests as he crossed the room; he could hear the faint strains of Doof’s ukulele but couldn’t see the little musician anywhere. 

“Doof! Where’re ya?” he called, turning in a circle and frowning.

“I’m up ‘ere.”

Nux’s brow furrowed severely when Doof’s head poked in from one of the skylights, his shark-toothed grin betraying his innocent tone. 

“ _Why the fuck’re you on the roof?_ ” Nux hissed. Doof raised his hands in a placating gesture, which only served to irritate the driver further. “You’re gonna fuckin’ fall and kill yerself!”

Doof scoffed and suddenly tipped through the skylight, landing with a cackle in his giant hammock, ukulele held above his head. “It’s fine, Nuts. I go up there all the time. There’s plenty’a foot’olds and shit.”

Nux turned to share his indignation with Slit, but the lancer was back in bed, already snoring softly. Resigning himself to his partners’ Nux sighed and laid back down, holding back a smile when Slit unconsciously rolled towards him. 

Nux didn’t give a shit what he was supposed to believe. This was home.


End file.
